


Футляр для флейты

by Hvostya



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drama, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард встречает Билла, и все меняется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Футляр для флейты

Обычно Леонард возвращается домой около восьми, когда еще светло, но в этот раз урок затянулся: он готовится к новой роли флейтиста, и преподаватель, мистер Бродни, настолько счастлив его энтузиазму, что готов потратить лишние час-два на репетицию. "Фантазия" Форе до сих пор звучит в ушах и зудит — на щеках, подбородке, во рту, губы припухли и наверняка красные. Леонард немного стесняется того, как выглядит после репетиций: будто не в амбушюр весь вечер выдыхал, а целовался. 

От квартиры преподавателя до дома пятнадцать минут переулками или полчаса, если идти по проспекту. Леонард давно избавился от детского страха нарваться на придурков в темной подворотне: район благополучный, недалеко полицейский участок, так что бояться нечего. Тепло, ветер ерошит волосы, деревья тихо шелестят, слышен шум проезжающих по проспекту автомобилей. Леонард привык оценивать мир ушами. Слух, как любит повторять мама — его главное богатство. Он даже важные события запоминает не картинкой, а звуками, и никогда не ошибается насчет голоса звонящего. Шум Лос-Анджелеса приятный и привычный, успокаивает. В такой вечер ничего плохого случиться не может.

Леонард идет, сжимая ручку футляра, без ощущения гладкого прохладного металла в пальцах ему наверняка будет неуютно. Привык за пару месяцев подготовки к роли. У него на плече сумка со сценарием и продуктами с площадки — Леонарда любят кухарки, а в кармане пиджака визитка одного известного режиссера. Этот город держится только на связях: если ты знаешь нужных людей, то все у тебя будет отлично, а Леонард знает. Он как никогда уверен, что сделал правильный выбор, подавшись в актеры. Решение не было продиктовано призванием, желанием славы или денег — все актеры хотят славы, но не он. Леонард ехал в Лос-Анджелес, потому что только здесь мог быть самим собой. Бабушка не так уж ошибается, называя Голливуд Содомом, только для нее это ругательство, а для Леонарда — немного стыдная правда и единственное в мире место, где ему спокойно. 

Нынешний режиссер — пока еще не признанный гений слегка за сорок и тоже гомосексуалист. Леонард знает, что получил роль не из-за своего актерского таланта, но какая разница, если в компании Артура не нужно делать вид, что любишь женщин. Леонарду повезло с наследственностью: он высокий, в отца, и относительно привлекательный, с выразительными карими глазами, как у мамы. Он нравится взрослым мужчинам, его ни разу ни к чему не принуждали, ничего не требовали, он для них свой, потому что разделяет их постыдную тайну. Быть гомосексуалистом в Голливуде даже выгодно. Роль небольшая, но это только начало. Ему всего двадцать, вся жизнь впереди. 

Леонард идет, рассматривая балконы. Во внутренних дворах иногда выстраивают целые террасы, и в вечернем освещении дома выглядят кукольными, будто сложенными из деталей разных конструкторов. Есть аккуратные ажурные балкончики с горшками цветов, и тут же, рядом — громадины, обшитые жестью. На перилах балкона в доме номер девять всегда лежит огромный полосатый кот, а в тринадцатом, подтверждая дурную славу несчастливой цифры, обязательно кто-нибудь скандалит.

Пялиться на орущих незнакомцев невежливо, но Леонард об этом не думает. Он год здесь ходит, изучил все закоулки района как свои пять пальцев и считает себя кем-то вроде зрителя в зале. Со сцены сложно рассмотреть сидящего в десятом ряду. 

Он заходит под темную арку, думая о том, что еще три минуты, и можно будет поужинать. Двор покрыт брусчаткой, в арочном пролете между домами есть незаметные в темноте выбоины, и Леонард ступает осторожнее, чтобы не споткнуться. Проходит под стеной — здесь яма, в прошлом году один из местных ногу сломал. Переступает через люк и вдруг слышит:

— Эй!

Можно сделать вид, что не услышал, а можно остановиться. У Леонарда отличное настроение: он особенный, талантливый, у него все получается. Кажется, что мир вертится вокруг него. 

— Да?

Фонарь освещает выход из арки, Леонард стоит на кромке света и тени.

— Есть лишний доллар?

Он засовывает руку в карман, нащупывает кошелек и вдруг понимает, что таким тоном не просят помочь. Это требование, будто говорящий не сомневается, что его просьбу выполнят.

— Допустим.

На свет выходит парень. Он чуть ниже ростом, чем Леонард, в дешевых брюках с пузырями на коленях, в грязно-зеленом свитере, и даже под тусклым светом фонаря заметно, что он нездоров. Лицо бледное, а сам он будто не может стоять на одном месте дольше секунды: переминается с ноги на ногу, вертит головой, осматриваясь, сжимает кулаки.

— Так допустим или есть?

Господи, Леонарду двадцать лет, он взрослый, он может дать отпор, но почему-то от одного взгляда на этого парня по спине ползет неприятный холодок. 

— Есть.

— Дай.

Когда тот делает шаг вперед, под свет фонаря, у Леонарда дар речь пропадает, настолько он красив. Изможден и выглядит ужасно, но Кларк Гейбл и Генри Купер на его фоне казались бы цирковыми уродцами. Идеальные черты лица не портят даже кустистая щетина и грязные волосы.

— Зачем тебе деньги? — спрашивает Леонард.

Парень отводит взгляд, засовывает руки в карманы и задирает подбородок выше.

— Не твое дело.

— Я помочь хочу, — он говорит так, будто дворового кота приманить пытается — мягко и осторожно. — Ты не голоден?

— Люди просто так не помогают! — огрызается тот.

— Я помогаю. Меня ждет ужин, а одному есть скучно.

— И с какой стати тебе меня угощать?

Леонард едва заметно улыбается, чтобы тот ненароком не решил, что это издевка.

— Думаю, с тобой будет интересно.

Парень мнется, о чем-то раздумывая, и работа мысли отражается на его лице сменой эмоций. Очень живое и пластичное лицо, думает Леонард, наблюдая. Он оценивает, как парень будет смотреться на экране, и через пару секунд понимает, что любой режиссер придет в восторг. 

— Так что, разделишь со мной ужин?

— Ладно, — он делает еще шаг и протягивает руку. — Билл.

Пожатие крепкое и уверенное.

— Леонард, но ты можешь звать меня Лен. Пойдем?

Билл кивает. Леонард улыбается.

 

У него крошечная квартирка, которая целиком меньше, чем ванная комната в доме родителей, но свое жилье в Лос-Анджелесе для двадцатилетнего актера — почти замок, а Билл осматривается с таким видом, будто в трущобы попал. Оборванный, грязный, нищий, а поведение — как у наследного принца. Впрочем, ему идет.

Леонард предлагает Биллу пройти в кухню и вытаскивает из сумки пакет.

— Спагетти с мясом будешь?

Билл сглатывает. Он, наверное, очень давно не ел, и Леонард ставит на плиту чайник.

— Можешь пока сходить в ванную, если хочешь. Мне нужно минут двадцать, чтобы все приготовить. Я дам тебе чистую одежду.

Тот смотрит с недоверием и хмурится. Тут, под светом ламп, видно, что у него нездоровый сероватый цвет лица и красные белки. Леонард уже видел людей в таком состоянии и почти уверен, что не ошибается.

— С ломкой помочь не могу, извини.

— Нет у меня никакой ломки! — сразу же заводится Билл.

— Да. Конечно. Так ты будешь мыться? Мне искать для тебя одежду?

После секундной паузы Билл резко кивает.

— Да.

Пока закипает вода, Леонард режет мясо и думает, как умудрился пригласить в квартиру незнакомого человека с улицы, еще и наркомана. Ему несвойственны импульсивные поступки, он осмотрительный и благоразумный, а Билл — ходячая неприятность. От него будут проблемы. Много проблем. И ничего хорошего, это было ясно еще там, в подворотне. 

Леонард забрасывает в кипящую воду спагетти, режет мясо, потом лук, крошит в пыль чеснок и выставляет на стол тарелки. В шкафу припрятано две бутылки вина, можно одну откупорить, но нет бокалов, да и предлагать Биллу в его состоянии алкоголь — не лучшая идея. Подумав, Леонард заваривает чай.

Он не представляет, к чему это все приведет, и немного заинтригован. Встреча с Биллом — приключение, которого Леонарду недоставало.

Вода перестает шуметь, хлопают двери ванной, и полуголый Билл заходит в кухню. Зрелище настолько невероятное, что Леонард промахивается мимо тарелки, поливая спагетти соусом, и на скатерти расплывается пятно. Золотистые влажные волосы Билла торчат во все стороны, гладкая загорелая кожа на вид словно атлас, широкие плечи — как с рекламы лучших пляжей. Его портят только ногти с траурной каймой, но, Господи, он — лучшее, что Леонарду доводилось увидеть за всю свою жизнь. На венах нет следов от уколов. Значит, только травка, Билл небезнадежен. 

Леонард хватает тряпку, но вытереть с белого хлопка томатный соус невозможно. Он все равно трет, чтобы не пялиться.

Билл медленно опускается на стул у окна и смотрит настороженно.

— Ужин готов, — говорит Леонард, старательно изображая спокойствие. Бросает тряпку в умывальник, достает вилки, ножи, ставит на стол чашки. — Присаживайся пока, я принесу тебе одежду.

И сбегает в комнату.

С ним такое впервые. Одно дело предпочитать мужчин, с этим Леонард свыкся и смирился, но еще никогда и никто не оказывал на него настолько сильного впечатления. Рядом с Биллом руки начинают дрожать от желания прикоснуться. 

Он находит майку, клетчатую рубашку, берет с полки брюки, которые на него велики — Билл шире в кости, хоть и худой. Ему должны быть впору. От мысли, что на Билле будут его вещи, Леонарда перетряхивает. Он жалок, он реагирует на Билла как влюбленная школьница, но совсем не жалеет, что пригласил того в дом.

Вернувшись в кухню — приходится несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, — Леонард вручает Биллу одежду и желает приятного аппетита. Тот уже половину спагетти съел и быстро орудует вилкой, будто боится, что еду отберут.

— Как давно ты не ел?

Билл замирает и хмурится.

— Не твое дело!

— Ты в моей квартире. Прояви вежливость.

— Какая тебе разница?.. Давно!

— Бери мою порцию, — говорит Леонард и подвигает ему свою тарелку.

— А ты?

— А я сделаю себе сэндвич.

 

Полчаса спустя они сидят рядышком на диване в комнате, и Леонард пытается решить, что сказать. Билл наверняка не откажется переночевать: он постоянно зевает и пытается держать глаза открытыми, засыпая на ходу. 

Леонард не уверен, что стоит оставлять его на ночь. Билл ему не друг, он и пары слов о себе не сказал, и у него очевидно куча проблем. Не исключено, что его ищет полиция. Ничего хорошего его общество Леонарду не принесет. Однако… Выставить его вон тоже кажется неправильным. Не только из человеколюбия — просто очень сложно представить, что это изможденное и несчастное совершенство покинет его квартиру, и они больше никогда не увидятся.

Леонард слаб. Его плоть слаба. И сила воли — тоже.

— Ты музыкант? — спрашивает Билл, глядя на футляр с флейтой в углу.

— Нет. Я актер.

— А-а, — тянет Билл, — тут все актеры. — И зевает.

Леонард вскакивает, подходит к шкафу и резко распахивает створки. 

— Диван раскладывается, я дам тебе постельное белье.

 

Просыпается он от того, что по телу шарят чья-то руки. Открывает глаза: небо за окном темно-синее, предрассветное — и понимает, что Билл рядом, в его постели. 

— Что… что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Леонард и поворачивается к нему.

— Ты разве не хочешь? — Рука ползет по боку, оглаживает ребра. Это немного щекотно. — Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел, ты не первый такой. — Билл придвигается ближе и заглядывает ему в лицо. — Для меня это будет не впервые. Ну, с мужчиной.

Леонард дважды моргает и медленно качает головой. Внутри все переворачивается, отказать Биллу крайне сложно, но есть вещи поважнее, чем утоление телесного голода. Самоуважение. Честность. Благородство. Пусть это и глупо.

— Нет.

— Почему? Ты же хочешь!

— Слишком дорогая цена за ужин и ночлег. Тебе не стоит.

— Что, правда? — на лице Билла облегчение, Леонард не ошибся.

— Да. Не нужно мне платить. Только… если сам захочешь.

Билл улыбается, порывисто его обнимает и сразу же возвращается на диван. Объятие было настолько мимолетным, что Леонард обхватывает себя руками, продлевая ощущение.

Билл сразу же засыпает, а он — нет: думает обо всех тех мужчинах, с которыми Биллу приходилось переспать, чтобы получить еду, постель или работу. Ничего удивительного: с его внешностью на него должны охотиться все извращенцы Лос-Анджелеса. От ревности ноет желудок и пальцы скрючивает; Леонард не подозревал, что способен так переживать из-за малознакомого парня. Билл с первой секунды вызывает в нем сильные чувства.

 

Во второй раз он просыпается к полудню. Из стоящей на столе чашки вьется ароматный пар, Билл сидит на диване, глядя на Леонарда с мягкой полуулыбкой. Будто ему нравится то, что он видит.

— Привет.

— Доброе утро. — Леонард садится, прикрыв ноги одеялом. 

— Я сварил для тебя кофе. И постель убрал. Хотел завтрак приготовить, но в твоем крошечном холодильнике только вчерашняя ветчина.

Он и холодильником недоволен, надо же. Леонарду вовсе не обидно.

— Хочешь, вместе пообедаем в кафе неподалеку? Там неплохо готовят. — Он не знает, зачем предлагает. Наверное, снова из желания провести побольше времени с Биллом.

— У меня денег нет.

— Я знаю. Догадался. — Леонард улыбается. — За мой счет.

— Ладно, — тон такой, словно Билл снисходит, словно Леонард ниже его по положению на сто ступеней, и Билл оказывает ему своим согласием великую честь.

— Мне потом нужно на работу, но… 

Через час начинается съемка, а режиссеры не прощают опоздавших из второго состава. Стоит поторопиться.

Билл смотрит выжидающе, и Леонард продолжает:

— Я оставлю запасные ключи. И, — он вытаскивает кошелек, — пять долларов тебе на день хватит?

Все равно у него нечего красть, разве что одежду, но невелика потеря.

Только сформулировав мысль, Леонард понимает, насколько безрассудно его предложение. И все же — ему не жаль, потому что Билл хотя бы этот день проведет с полным желудком и крышей над головой.

 

Все время, пока идут съемки, Леонард думает о Билле: как он там, чем занят, о чем думает. Артур недоволен его рассеянностью — орет и требует собраться. Леонард старается изо всех сил, но он, кажется, впервые в жизни влюблен, а все книги и мудрецы твердят, что влюбленность равняется глупости. Так что Леонард не виноват. Он всего лишь жертва собственных чувств.

 

Добравшись домой — и он никогда еще не ездил из студии на такси — Леонард забегает в местную булочную и покупает там коробку пирожных. Так глупо, Билл ведь не девушка, но Леонард не придумал другого способа его порадовать. Не цветы же парню дарить, в самом деле.

Билл его ждет, и Леонард с облегчением улыбается: вся мебель на месте, ничего не пропало. Билл не зря потратил день, у него аккуратная стрижка, щетины как не бывало. Джинсы выглядят новыми — вчера он был в других брюках, а в шкафу Леонарда джинсов нет. Белая футболка красиво обтягивает плечи.

— Это мое, — говорит Билл, правильно расценив его взгляд. — Моя одежда.

Леонард протягивает коробку с пирожными.

— Можешь поставить чайник? Я только схожу руки помою, и расскажешь, хорошо?

Позже оказывается, что все не так ужасно, как Леонард воображал. Они сидят на кухне, пьют чай, Билл жадно поедает пирожные и рассказывает.

Его история банальна, как мелодрамы с Бриджит Бардо.

Билл познакомился с девушкой. Его консервативные родители были против их отношений, и он ушел из дома, чтобы жить с ней во грехе. Девушка — Билл называет ее "она", будто если не упомянет имя, то быстрее забудет — актриса из начинающих. Денег постоянно не хватало, он подрабатывал там и сям, но в последнее время не везло, и когда период безденежья слишком затянулся, она выставила Билла вон. Нашелся кто-то побогаче.

— Давно? — спрашивает Леонард.

— Месяц назад, — говорит Билл и облизывает пальцы, на которых остался крем из пирожных. — Сегодня был у нее, забрал свои вещи.

Хочется спросить, почему он не вернулся домой, но лезть в чужую жизнь и давать непрошенные советы Леонарда не просили, так что стоит прикусить язык. 

— Я могу… Могу спросить насчет работы для тебя.

— Где?

— На студии.

— Мне уже предлагали пройти пробы, режиссер какой-то, — говорит Билл так, будто приглашение в шоу-бизнес — это несущественная мелочь. — Я отказался.

— Почему?

Леонард сам не в восторге от изнанки своей профессии, но обычно люди рвутся в Голливуд и готовы на многое ради роли.

— Я мужчина, а не лицедей. Кривляться на камеру — слишком много чести.

Однако.

— Считаешь, что эта работа для тебя недостаточно хороша?

На дворе пятидесятые, послевоенный расцвет. Актеров уважают, домохозяйки вырезают их фотографии из журналов, о них пишут в колонке светских сплетен, и совсем недавно одна богатая наследница вышла замуж за голливудского красавчика. Профессия не особенно престижная, но есть занятия и похуже. 

— Ага. Я бы лучше финансами занимался. Или торговлей.

Леонард хмурится.

— Актеры — вроде проституток, — продолжает Билл. — Рассматривать и прикасаться можно, а есть из одной тарелки зазорно. Мне кино даже смотреть не нравится. Я хочу найти себе занятие получше.

— Ты вчера вечером… — от возмущения Леонарду сложно подбирать слова. — Ты попрошайничал!

— Ну и что, — пожимает плечами Билл. — У всех бывают плохие времена.

Леонард молча уходит в комнату, чтобы не сорваться, мерит ее шагами, и только через несколько минут понимает, что Билл не ему назло говорил. Дело в той девушке, она ведь актриса. Неприязнь Билла ко всему, что имеет к ней отношение, закономерна, но Леонарда удивляет странное нежелание поступиться гордостью ради нормальной жизни — или что там Биллом движет? Хотя у каждого есть право на выбор, конечно.

 

Билл сам застилает диван, а утром ведет себя так, будто вечерней беседы не было. Леонарда это вполне устраивает.

Они снова завтракают в кафе, выбирают столик на улице. День погожий, солнце ласково греет макушку, и Леонарду легче легкого притвориться, что это свидание. Гомосексуальные мужчины не ходят на свидания, обычно они просто встречаются за закрытыми дверями особняков, гостиниц или дешевых мотелей — на что денег хватит, и о романтике никто не думает. Но ему хочется, чтобы с Биллом все было по-настоящему, хочется ухаживать и заботиться.

Официантка средних лет в замызганном переднике приносит картошку, сэндвичи и Колу, Леонард достает кошелек и дает ей два доллара. Десять центов на чай — пижонство, конечно. Его тянет фасонить перед Биллом.

Тот накалывает ломтик картошки на вилку, и солнце играет на его скулах, подсвечивает золотистые кончики пушистых ресниц, изгиб губ, обрисовывает линию подбородка. Леонард смотрит, широко открыв глаза, и забывает, как дышать. Жалко, что у него нет фотоаппарата: он уверен, что смог бы запечатлеть сияющую красоту Билла так, чтобы ее разглядели остальные.

— Что? — спрашивает тот, прожевав. — У меня что-то на лице?

— Нет. — Леонард качает головой. — Все в порядке.

И смотрит, смотрит.

 

Вечером после съемки Леонард покупает билеты в "Орфей", один из лучших кинотеатров Лос-Анджелеса. Им движет желание доказать Биллу, что киноиндустрия — серьезный бизнес, а актеры не просто кривляются, а создают искусство. 

После ужина он выкладывает билеты на стол. Билл смотрит на них, нахмурившись.

— Что это?

— Мы идем в кино. Если ты не против.

Билл бросает на него изучающий взгляд и, ненадолго задумавшись, кивает.

— Хорошо. 

Через час они сидят в темном зале на соседних креслах, и Леонард даже под дулом пистолета не смог бы пересказать сюжет фильма, потому что Билл совсем рядом. Невозможно сосредоточиться, когда достаточно чуть двинуть ладонью, чтобы коснуться его пальцев, когда от его близости сердце заходится.

Фильм длинный, Леонард ерзает в своем кресле, закидывает ногу на ногу, размеренно дышит, мысленно отсчитывая вдохи и выдохи, и мечтает, чтобы эта пытка поскорее закончилась. А Биллу нравится: он глядит на экран, почти не мигая, приоткрывает рот, улыбается, когда персонаж шутит. Леонарду удалось его заинтересовать, только вот грудь сдавило и дышать получается с трудом.

Когда появляются титры, Леонард от облегчения станцевать готов.

Билл встает и поворачивается к нему, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Мы идем?

— Да, — говорит он и встает. — Да. Извини.

До дома от Южного Бродвея час идти, но вечер теплый, и Леонард спрашивает, не против ли Билл прогуляться. Тот отвечает согласием, и они медленно бредут вдоль ярких афиш и вывесок, вдоль кафе и магазинов. Леонард думает, как хорошо было бы взять Билла за руку. Нельзя — и потому что Билл не поймет, и потому что кто-нибудь наверняка заметит. Быть гомосексуалистом хуже, чем быть черным: тех бьют только если выступают за равноправие или вообще — выступают, а голубых — просто так. Леонарду пока ни разу не доставалось, и он вполне этим доволен.

Билл что-то рассказывает, размахивая руками. После разговора о девушке словно плотину прорвало: он не умолкает ни на минуту и оказывается неплохим рассказчиком. Не скачет с мысли на мысль, вставляет шутки, балансирующие на тонкой грани между юмором и пошлостью, его описания сочны, а язвительность уместна. Ему бы на сцене выступать, думает Леонард и тут же журит себя за постоянное желание лезть к Биллу с советами. Тот ясно дал понять, что чужое мнение его не интересует.

Они останавливаются у тележки с хот-догами, и Билл откровенно пялится на девушку, которая расплачивается с продавцом. На ней красное платье-клеш, кокетливая шляпка и остроносые туфли — будто с обложки журнала. В Лос-Анджелесе таких много, Леонард не понимает, чем именно эта Биллу приглянулась, но тот оглаживает взглядом ее фигуру, облизывает губы и смотрит. Внутри снова ворочается ревность, горькая и темная. Хочется схватить Билла за плечи, встряхнуть и оттащить куда-нибудь в пустую подворотню, чтобы не смел так смотреть… ни на кого. Никогда.

— Тебе с горчицей? — спрашивает Леонард, чеканя слова. 

— Что?

— Тебе горчицу заказывать?

Билл настолько увлечен, что не обращает на него никакого внимания. Это вдвойне неприятно.

— Да. Все равно. Как хочешь.

Девушка уходит от тележки к подругам, которые ждут в сторонке, и Билл провожает ее взглядом. 

У Леонарда дрожат руки. Нет повода расстраиваться: Билл ему никто, он не давал никаких надежд, не делал авансов, но это собственническое чувство, от которого внутренности сжимаются, никак не проходит. 

— Эй. — Билл отмирает, поворачивается и хлопает его по плечу. — Наша очередь, заказывай.

Леонард говорит продавцу, что им два хот-дога, все наполнители, да, спасибо, машинально улыбается и платит, а думает только о том, что Биллу нравятся девушки. Никаких шансов, что выгорит — не после того, как Леонард воочию убедился, кто Биллу интересен.

Вокруг множество людей: парочки, офисные клерки, военные, все идут куда-то, смеются, болтают. Билл продолжает рассказывать свои истории, не замечая, что Леонард весь в своих мыслях и никак не комментирует, даже не кивает.

Вернувшись домой, они проходят в кухню, Билл ставит чайник на огонь, вытаскивает из шкафчика чашки, заваривает чай и говорит, говорит. Если судить по его рассказам, то жизнь у бездомных полна приключений и веселья, он любую историю преподносит так, будто нет ничего лучше, чем попрошайничать и спать где придется. Леонард завидует его легкости: сложно представить, каково это — не есть несколько дней и побираться, от одной мысли волосы дыбом встают, а Билл — ничего, выглядит довольным.

Чай у него получился крепким, язык вяжет, и Леонард сыпет сахар, перемешивает, стараясь не постукивать ложкой о чашку. Билл достает из кармана сигарету, берет спички, подкуривает, даже не спросив разрешения. Леонард хмурится, вдыхает запах дыма и понимает, что это не табак. Билл прямо у него в кухне курит травку.

— У бывшей взял. Будешь?

Леонард вырос в семье ортодоксальных иудеев и с детства крепко-накрепко усвоил определение греха. Синагогу последние пару лет не посещает, потому что это кажется лицемерием, но есть вещи, которые он никогда не поймет. Наркотики, проституцию, попрошайничество. То, что Билл считает весельем. 

— У меня еще есть. — Билл протягивает косяк. — Держи. 

Леонард берет, осторожно сжимая папиросу, будто ему пальцы жжет, и выбрасывает на улицу через форточку.

— Эй! Ты что делаешь!.. Какого черта?

— Ты не будешь употреблять эту дрянь, пока живешь в моей квартире. Ни здесь, ни вообще. Если я узнаю, то выставлю тебя вон, — голос Леонарда срывается от волнения.

Улыбка сползает с лица Билла, он подбирается и смотрит исподлобья.

— Тебе не кажется, что это не…

— Нет, — обрывает его Леонард. — Можешь прямо сейчас уйти, если не в состоянии обходиться без… этого.

Он совсем, совершенно не хочет, чтобы Билл ушел, потому что каждая минута с ним — это возможность погреться в лучах его совершенства, но — снова — есть вещи поважнее.

— Подумай, я не прошу решить прямо сейчас. — Леонард встает, подходит к раковине, моет свою чашку и ставит в шкафчик.

Движения механические, пальцы подрагивают, в горле комок. Встреча с Биллом была изощренной насмешкой судьбы. Бабушка говорила, что грех тянется к греху, и она права: Леонард расплачивается за свою порочность. Испытания стоит принимать со смирением. 

Он вытирает руки и молча уходит в комнату.

Билл приходит минут через десять, тяжело вздыхает и садится с ним рядом на диван. Оба молчат. Леонард ждет, а Билл ничего не говорит, только морщит лоб и косится. С улицы слышится нестройный хор голосов, поющих "Какой прекрасный вечер" Перри Комо. Билл хмыкает и поворачивается к Леонарду.

— Правда ведь прекрасный?.. — более неуклюжую фразу для начала серьезного разговора представить сложно. — Я постараюсь. Ну, вести себя правильно. Ты здесь главный, тебе решать.

Леонард кивает.

— Хорошо.

— Так ты больше не злишься?

Несмотря на весь печальный жизненный опыт, иногда Билл ведет себя как мальчишка.

— Нет.

— Значит, между нами, — он указывает пальцем на Леонарда, а потом на себя, — все нормально?

— Полагаю, что да.

Билл с облегчением улыбается, подвигается ближе, так, что их бедра соприкасаются, и кладет руку на его колено. От прикосновения Леонарда пробирает до костей, он ежится и старается ничем себя не выдать.

— Я-а-а, — тянет Билл, — думал… Не о травке, черт с ней, а про… — Он ведет ладонью выше, и Леонард застывает, не в силах пошевелиться. — О нас с тобой.

Внизу живота сладко тянет, сердце начинает частить, и очень хочется услышать, что Билл еще скажет.

— Ты такой… чопорный. Интересно, какой ты подо всей этой одеждой.

Билл поворачивается и начинает расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Спокойно, будто знает, что его не остановят.

Леонард сидит истуканом и только дышит чаще: он не понимает, что происходит, и не в силах поверить, что Билл, который час назад пялился на девушку в красном платье, вдруг захотел его, мужчину. Если бы сам Леонард мог выбирать, то никогда бы не рискнул даже поглядеть в сторону человека одного с собой пола. Каким безумцем надо быть, чтобы так испытывать судьбу? 

Прикосновения Билла приятны и желанны, и все же это странно.

— Тебе не нравится? — обхватив запястье Леонарда одной рукой, второй Билл ловко расстегивает пуговицу на манжете. — Скажи что-нибудь.

— Нравится.

— И только?

Леонард ждет, что Билл снимет с него рубашку, но тот просто задирает повыше рукав и начинает водить кончиками пальцев по его руке от запястья до локтя и обратно. В этом нет ничего чувственного, но по коже бегут мурашки, а волоски на теле встают дыбом.

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Леонард, собравшись с силами. — Ты же знаешь, что хочу.

Билл отпускает его руку, встает и начинает раздеваться, не отводя взгляда. Расстегивает ремень, сбрасывает брюки, снимает рубашку, майку и остается в одних трусах. Освещения тусклой лампы недостаточно, чтобы рассмотреть его тело в деталях. Леонарду хочется прожекторов и софитов, чтобы увидеть все: каждую мелкую родинку и каждый изгиб. Он прослеживает взглядом линию плеч Билла, опускается на грудь с рельефными из-за худобы мышцами, скользит ниже. У Билла даже ноги идеальные: ровные, с узкими щиколотками и крепкими икрами, покрытые золотистым пушком. Леонард смотрит жадно, не таясь, и Билл расправляет плечи шире. 

— Сними, — говорит Леонард сипло, — сними все.

Тот самодовольно улыбается, с ложной медлительностью спускает ниже трусы, потом резким движением сдергивает их вниз и отбрасывает в сторону.

Он уже наполовину возбужден, и Леонард перестает сомневаться: тело врать не может. Билл его хочет, и одно это вызывает приятную дрожь внутри. Руки зудят от желания прикоснуться, а Билл стоит, хитро глядя на него из-под густых ресниц, и ничуть не смущается.

С него бы статуи греческих богов лепить.

Леонард встает и делает шаг навстречу. Билл щурится, глядя на него, и немного нервно хмыкает.

— Может, тоже разденешься?

— Что?... А, да. Конечно.

Леонард быстро избавляется от одежды, пальцы путаются в петлях, и Билл, устав ждать, решает ему помочь. От его прикосновений не легче, волнение только нарастает, и у Леонарда начинает кружиться голова.

— Все нормально, — приговаривает Билл тихо, поглаживая его шею, — все будет хорошо.

Леонард подается навстречу и первым его целует. После двух дней ожидания поцелуй кажется чудом, сбывшейся мечтой, и Леонард не променял бы это мгновение ни на какое другое. Билл целуется мягко, от него все еще немного пахнет травкой, и Леонард опьянен: им, прикосновениями, близостью. Невероятное и чудесное чувство, которое хочется продлить на целую вечность.

Он поглаживает поясницу Билла, еще немного смущаясь, и тот начинает пятится к кровати. Они падают на покрывало, Леонард сверху, разгоряченный и возбужденный. Билл тут же запускает руку ему в трусы и с силой сжимает пальцы на ягодице. Собственнический жест, который очень Биллу идет. Леонард не против быть снизу, сейчас он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы тот не останавливался.

Оба тяжело дышат, Билл шарит руками по его спине и подставляет губы под горячие голодные поцелуи. Леонард знает, что стоит немного притормозить, иначе все слишком быстро закончится, но он не в силах оторваться от этого восхитительного рта.

Поцелуи становятся все жарче, прикосновения — все откровеннее.

Он трется о Билла, прижимается низом живота, и от этого по позвоночнику прокатывается жаркая волна удовольствия. Леонард не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь был настолько не в себе, он словно в дурмане, весь его мир — тут, в этой комнате.

Билл поглаживает его затылок, слегка надавливает, и Леонард послушно опускается ниже. Кожа Билла на вкус словно мед, золотистая и шелковая; Леонард обводит языком соски и сползает на пол. На коленях ему будет удобнее. 

Билл широко расставляет ноги в стороны, выставляясь напоказ, прекрасный в своем бесстыдстве, и Леонард наклоняется, вдыхая его запах. Член у Билла ровный и толстый, красивый. Может, так наслаждаться ненормально, может, позже Леонарду придется расплачиваться за каждую секунду удовольствия, но это неважно. Все неважно. 

Он широко открывает рот, обхватывает губами головку, посасывает, облизывает — и тает, услышав протяжный стон. От ощущения тяжести на языке, его вкуса и звуков, которые Билл издает, внутри все полыхает. У Леонарда получается заглотнуть почти до основания. Он сосет, резко опуская и поднимая голову. Хочется, чтобы Биллу понравилось, чтобы тот просил еще — Леонард готов часами этим заниматься.

Щеки немеют, шея начинает болеть, и это хорошие ощущения, правильные. Они делают происходящее реальным.

Билл подается навстречу, сдавленно шипит, а потом тянет Леонарда за волосы, заставляя прерваться.

— Что? — спрашивает Леонард, облизывая губы.

— Иди ко мне. Сюда.

Они снова целуются, Билл шарит руками по его телу, прикусывает плечо, с силой стискивает кожу, и боль немного отрезвляет.

Леонард выгибается, бесстыдно трется о него низом живота и шепчет, как ему хорошо, какой Билл красивый. Он бы пообещал луну с неба достать, если б мог.

Билл толкает его на спину, приподнимается и смотрит с легкой усмешкой.

— Готов?

Леонард совсем не готов, но кивает — он не может отказать Биллу. Никогда не сможет.

Перед глазами все плывет от возбуждения.

Билл рывком раздвигает его ноги, задирает высоко и сразу же толкается внутрь, не особенно церемонясь. С непривычки жжет так, что на глаза слезы наворачиваются, и Леонард пытается расслабиться. Даже в первый раз было не так больно, но его все устраивает. Это Билл — в нем, внутри. Можно перетерпеть.

Билл настойчиво толкается глубже, еще и еще, хмурит лоб, закусывает губу, и Леонард, чтобы отвлечься, рассматривает его лицо. Когда Билл целиком вводит в него член, становится чуть легче. 

— Такой узкий… — шепчет Билл. — Так хорошо.

Ему хорошо, а это главное.

Леонард закрывает глаза и обхватывает его бедра, подталкивая.

Билл начинает двигаться, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, и тело Леонарда постепенно привыкает. Сначала боль отходит на второй план, потом он начинает ощущать отголоски знакомого удовольствия, и с каждым толчком становится все приятнее.

Леонард счастлив отдаваться, это ведь Билл, кто бы смог такому отказать?

Комната наполняется звуками тяжелого дыхания и шлепков кожи о кожу, грохотом кровати о стену. Билл потеет, и с его лба на лицо Леонарда капают тяжелые соленые капли. Это так прекрасно, что рыдать хочется.

Каждый толчок приближает Леонарда к оргазму. Его кружит в вихре ощущений: звуков, легкой боли, нарастающего жара. Билл опускает руку вниз, с силой сжимает член Леонарда, и этого оказывается достаточно. Тело выгибает дугой, он вскрикивает и выплескивается себе на живот, на руку Билла, несколько капель попадает на покрывало.

Леонард, наверное, сделал что-то очень хорошее, если судьба так щедро его одарила. Лучшая ночь в его жизни, и он уверен, что впереди их ждет немало таких же. 

Билл догоняет его через минуту или две: замирает ненадолго, зажмурившись и словно окаменев, а потом падает на Леонарда сверху и тихо стонет.

Чувствовать на себе его тяжесть тоже до странного приятно. Леонард обнимает Билла, зарывается пальцами в его влажные от пота волосы и целует.

 

Утром он уходит, когда Билл еще спит, оставляет записку, что вернется к двум, и мчится на работу. Мышцы ноют, сидеть нормально он еще несколько дней не сможет, но ощущение всепоглощающего счастья будто приподнимает его над землей и несет вперед.

Артур доволен его игрой, а после обеда всех зовут в бухгалтерию — там выдают чеки. Леонард получает целых пятьсот долларов. Невероятное богатство, пока самый большой его гонорар, а работать на съемках придется меньше трех месяцев. Даже квалифицированные инженеры получают меньше.

Он решает пригласить Билла в хороший ресторан, чтобы отпраздновать. Возвращается домой и без лишних слов валит того на кровать, перемежая поцелуи улыбками. Билл не против, но выглядит немного удивленным. Запыхавшись, Леонард отодвигается и с широкой улыбкой выуживает из кармана конверт.

— Это что?

— Чек. Мне выдали гонорар. Отпразднуем?

Билл согласно кивает.

— Конечно… Куда ты меня поведешь?

— Сам решай. — Леонард садится на кровати и поправляет растрепавшуюся челку. — Мне сейчас нужно на занятия флейтой, я вернусь к восьми, и пойдем.

Билл снова его целует, и Леонард теряет счет времени. Когда за окном темнеет, он бросает взгляд на часы, спохватывается и начинает в спешке одеваться. Даже пообедать нет возможности, но это ничего. Билл довольно хохочет, наблюдая за его лихорадочными сборами.

Леонард оставляет конверт на столе и, подхватив футляр с флейтой, убегает.

 

Мистер Бродни замечает его приподнятое настроение и интересуется, чем оно вызвано.

Леонард смущенно пожимает плечами, и старичок, похожий на сверчка, с понимающей усмешкой кивает. 

— Вы, — говорит он, — прекрасный молодой человек. Той девушке очень повезло.

Леонард сказал бы, что Билл не девушка, но мистер Бродни не поймет. Наверное, никто не сможет понять. Впрочем, пока у него есть Билл, любые сожаления отходят на задний план. Вдвоем они справятся с чем угодно.

 

Он тратит последний доллар на такси, чтобы быстрее добраться домой. Квартира встречает его тишиной и темнотой. 

Первая мысль — что Билл вышел в магазин или еще куда-нибудь, но минут через пять становится сложно отрицать очевидное. Леонард заходит в комнату, заглядывает в шкаф. Там только его вещи, и он уже знает, что увидит на столе, когда обернется. Конверт лежит на том же месте, но внутри пусто. Билл забрал чек и даже записки не оставил.

Леонард на негнущихся ногах подходит к дивану, медленно, как столетний старик, садится и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Дурак, какой же он дурак!

Сожаление накрывает плотной пеленой, в груди ноет, а горло словно тисками сдавило.

Леонард был рад верить, что Билл готов измениться ради него. Что у них есть шанс, что если хорошо постараться, то все получится. Господи, да он бы сам Биллу чек отдал, если бы тот попросил.

Денег не жалко. Других нет, но Леонарду есть где занять, бывали в жизни времена похуже. Горше всего из-за того, что он больше не увидит Билла. Что тот обманул его, воспользовался им — и ушел, даже не извинившись напоследок. Они больше не встретятся, Леонард не увидит его глаза и улыбку, не услышит его голос.

На глазах выступают непрошенные слезы, и Леонард вытирает их рукавом. Он сильный, он со многим может справиться, но предательство — худшее из всех возможных несчастий. Сухие спазмы от рыданий жгут горло, завтра он наверняка будет хрипеть. 

Слышится стук, Леонард вскакивает, с надеждой выбегает в прихожую и разочарованно поджимает губы, открыв двери. Это сосед сверху, Майк, который вечно заходит то за спичками, то еще за чем-нибудь.

— Привет. Одолжи десятку, — говорит Майк, и Леонард качает головой.

— Извини. У меня нет.

Он захлопывает двери, не попрощавшись, сейчас ему не до любезностей. Опускается на пол прямо в прихожей и тихонько воет, спрятав лицо в коленях. Может, когда-нибудь ему станет легче. Лет через сто.

На следующий день в банке говорят, что чек обналичили прошлым вечером, он никак не вернет деньги, разве что в полицию обратится. Леонард не хочет, чтобы у Билла были неприятности с законом, только не из-за него. Деньги, в конце концов, всего лишь средство, а не цель.

 

Два года спустя Артур знакомит его с Сандрой. Она актриса и очень мила, а еще она еврейка и наверняка понравится родителям Леонарда. Артур считает, что они станут прекрасной парой. 

После нескольких свиданий Леонард выкладывает карты на стол: брак будет фиктивным, женщины его не интересуют, и Сандра мягко улыбается. Артур обо всем ее предупредил, и она ждала, когда Леонард наконец соберется с силами и признается. Ей нужна стабильность и кольцо на пальце, она готова ко всему, что Леонард может предложить.

После знакомства с родителями через положенное время они играют свадьбу.

Еще через год Сандра говорит за завтраком, что хочет ребенка. Леонард не против — к этому моменту они лучшие друзья, он обожает Сандру и готов попробовать.

Секс оказывается не так уж плох. Лучше, чем Леонард мог надеяться.

 

Он снова встречает Билла десять лет спустя на съемках сериала. У Леонарда небольшая роль злодея, Билл играет рекрута-отказника, и он почти не изменился. Раздался в плечах, подбородок стал шире, прическа другая, но Леонард видит его таким же мальчишкой, как в последний раз. Те же глаза, тот же рот, та же сияющая улыбка.

Их представляют друг другу, Билл протягивает руку и говорит:

— Уильям Шатнер. Приятно познакомиться.

Леонард пожимает теплую ладонь, выискивая на его лице признаки узнавания, и не находит. Билл его не помнит. Может, Леонард слишком сильно ждал этой встречи, может, слишком много раз представлял все в деталях, но он и помыслить не мог, что Билл его забудет. Сам Леонард помнит каждую секунду и каждое слово. 

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает Билл. — Выглядите бледным. Попросить кого-нибудь воды принести?

У него даже голос такой же, только появились низкие грубоватые нотки. Билл стал взрослым, но он по-прежнему самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого Леонарду доводилось встречать. Чувства от одного взгляда на него вспыхивают с новой силой: Леонард все так же хочет быть с ним рядом, греться в его лучах.

Билл смотрит участливо, и Леонард выпускает его ладонь из пальцев.

— Да, я в порядке. Извините, задумался. — И после недолгой паузы добавляет: — Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с вами, Уильям.


End file.
